Flyable Heart Wiki
Welcome to the Flyable Heart Wiki Flya ble Hear t (フライアブル ハ ート Furaiaburu Hā to?) is a Japanese visual novel developed by UNiSONSHIFT first released on March 19, 2009 for the PC as a limited edition DVD playable on personal compute rs, followed by a regular edition relea se on April 3, 2009. The game is described by the de velopment team as a "being involved in two student council scho ol love comedy adventure" (ダブル生徒会にまきこ まれちゃう！学園ラブコメＡＤＶ Daburu Seito-kai ni Makikomarechau! Gakuen Rabukome ADV?),a nd bears the tagline "The f uture has already begun". The gameplay in Flyable Heart follows a linear plot line, which offers pre-determined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the six female main characters. Describe your topic The story of Flyable Heart revolves around the protagonist Syo Katsuragi (葛木 晶 Katsuragi Shō), a high school student who has recently transferred into the Ōtoriryōran Academy (鳳繚蘭学園 Ōtoriryōran Gakuen),http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flyable_Heart#cite_note-2a notorious private high school known for its high academic standards. There are two associations representing the student body in the school, the Ryōran association (繚蘭会), and the student council. Members of the Ryōran associa tion are appointed and manages the campus' operations, as opposed to the student council whose members are elected and manages affairs for the student body.Upon being enrolled into the school, Syo is welcomed by fellow students and is greeted by fireworks. He is then forced to reside in the all girls Ryōran association dormitory as the male dormitory is completely occupied. He spends most of his time with members from the two stud ent associations and other students. One of his fellow students is Yui Inaba (稲羽 結衣 Inaba Yui, Voiced by: Yui Ogura), the main heroine of Flyable Heart. Like Syo, Yui has recently transferred into the school, and is not yet familiar with the many unusual aspects of the school. She has a bright, but also timid personal ity, and has an affection towards doughnuts, claiming it is the only thing of a large size that can be eaten anywhere. He later also meets Amane Sumeragi (皇 天音 Sumeragi Amane, Voiced by: Yuana Miyazawa). Amane is in the same class as Syo, and is the president of the Ryōran association. She has an aggressive ersonality and a strong sense of responsibility, in contrast to her carefree elder brother and student co uncil president, Souryu Sumeragi (皇 奏龍 Sumeragi Sōryū, Voiced by: Uta Kijima).Syo also meets Sakurako Minase (水無瀬 桜子 Minase Sakurako, Voiced by: Soyogi Tōno), another Ryōran association member. Sakurako is soft-spoken and has a gentle personality, but is also a natural airhead. Mayuri Shirasagi (白鷺 茉百合 Shirasagi Mayuri, Voiced by: Chisato Suzumori) is the vice-president of the student council. She has a kind and elegant personality, and excels in academics and sports. Mayuri and Sakurako often spends time together as friends. The two also have a high reputation among students for their respective stature and personality.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flyable_Heart#cite_note-g.27s_august-3Suzuno Yukishiro (雪代 すずの Yukishiro Suzuno, Voiced by: Yukina Fujimori) is a girl from Syo's class. Like Sakurako, she is soft-spoken and well-mannered. She has a weak body, and claims she is a spirit not visible to human eyes. The sixth and final heroine in Flyable Heart is Kururi Kujo (九条 くるり Kujō Kururi?, Voiced by: Yasura Chatani). Kururi is a first year student at Syo's school. She has a cold and quiet personality, and serves as the matron to the Ryōran association's dormitory. She is skilled at mechanics, and is the creator of Syo's robot roommate, Maxx (マックス Makkusu?, Voiced by: Momo Miki). thumb|left|300px Latest activity Xcv.jpeg Wall.jpeg Sad.jpeg Index.jpeg Images.jpeg Huh.jpeg Haha.jpeg Yui.jpeg Category:Browse